1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to an electric control weapon, its operation and the ammunition required.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Electrical or electronic systems have already been advocated and successfully tested for the firing of a rifle.
These systems are popular, since they suppress a large part of the mechanism of the traditional rifles, the only remaining mechanism being the locking and extraction mechanism.
Therefore, the weapon is lighter and its price is reduced, even so it still uses the traditional ammunition, with some minor changes necessary.
But with all of these advantages, the electrical or electronic firing did not receive the expected success on the rifle market, and it is due to a lot of disadvantages concerning, in particular, the lack of reliability, as well as a doubtful safety. This lack of reliability stemmed from a large amount of misfirings, which were due in most instances to bad contacts, to the corrosion of the contacts, to the humidity and other reasons.
Furthermore, the time required to reload the firing system, made it impossible to fire two cartridges at a split second interval.
The lack of safety derived from the weakness of the effort required to activate the electrical, mechanical type button, as compared with the ordinary trigger. This electrical button included a mechanical component assembly, comparable to that of a switch, and under repeated shocks and sudden accelerations, the switch could close the circuit in an erratic fashion, thus causing the firing of the weapon.
The problem of the recoil is taking a larger place in the weapon industry. Before, the hunting rifle represented most of the production of that industry, and the very low shooting frequency at animals made the recoil of traditional weapons more acceptable, since it could be reduced by using an elastomer plate. Nowadays, the production of weapons for sport competitions, such as skeetshooting or trapshooting, makes it absolutely necessary to find a solution. A sportsman often shoots over 100 cartridges in one afternoon of competition, and this results in a growing pain in the shoulder which affects the accuracy of aim.
No convenient and satisfactory solution has been found today. Actually, the recoil break can only be efficient when there is a certain amount of gap between a moving part and a fixed part. But in the present percussion type weapons, there is a continuous kinematical chain which connects the percussion-mechanism-butt sub-assembly to the extraction-breech-barrel sub-assembly. This kinematical chain prevents the integration of the movement required to progressively reduce the recoil power.
The purpose of this invention is to build a weapon which will include all of these advantages, and which offers a significant amount of new advantages; it will also provide, on that weapon, a large number of effects leading to a better operation, a greater accuracy and a better shooting safety.